Fandom High (TMI and PJO)
by BlueShadowhunter
Summary: Percy Jackson and co go to high school to find that it isn't unoccupied... William Herondale, Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane and others are already there! Two worlds collide in an AU highschool fic with an author who's awful at doing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! If you're reading this (but I kinda doubt it!) then thank you! My first story, no flames please.. (I have Leo Valdez to protect me so LOL in your face anyway)**

 **This is an Infernal Devices/ Mortal Instruments/Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus fanfic.**

 **Am I the only one who thought that putting Magnus Bane and Nico Di Angelo in a fanfic together would be lol?**

 **All rights to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare.**

 **(Not putting Nico and Magnus together in a ship- I am too Malec for that)**

Reyna seriously hated first days.

She hated waking up early, she hated her stupid alarm, she hated that she thought it had been a good idea to put her alarm on the other side of the room so she'd be _forced_ to wake up, she hated school.

And she hated the fact it was a completely new school, away from all her old school friends. There'd been good parts about moving to New York, sure- her sister Hylla, an apartment to herself (well, her supposed flatmate Isabelle Lightwood hadn't turned up yet, so technically it was hers, anyway) and…

That was pretty much it.

New York was hot, sure, but California was hotter. New York was loud. California wasn't, really.

Reyna sighed.

She had to get up.

She rolled out of bed, hit the floor head-first, and reinforced her idea of first days.

Bad. And it could only get worse.

After a hot shower and a hasty breakfast, Reyna got dressed quickly and was just picking up her phone to text Hylla when she heard it.

Boots. Heavy boots.

On her floor.

Reyna froze. _Who the hell would be in my apartment? No one but me has a key! I haven't even cut out an extra key for Hylla yet!_

Reyna glanced down at her phone and considered dialling 9-1-1.

No. She couldn't. She'd seem like a little girl- and Reyna Arellano was many things, but she was not weak, and she was not a little girl.

She could sort this out. If she just talked to whoever the hell was in her apartment and talked to them, they might go away.

Reyna had led a camp of teenagers without adult supervision. She'd fought. If the intruder couldn't be reasoned with, Reyna had seven years karate training.

She crept into the kitchen, and glimpsed long black hair, a tall slim body- a girl.

There was a teenaged girl in her apartment.

Reyna opened the kitchen door fully and stepped forward, ready to demand what this girl was doing here, in her flat, when the girl turned around, and Reyna saw black eyes, high cheekbones and the body of someone who was a match for Reyna's seven years of training. Reyna's heart began to race.

'You must be Reyna,' The intruder said calmly. 'I'm Isabelle Lightwood. It's nice to meet you…' She paused. 'Flat mate.'

So this was the flat-mate, then. Reyna swallowed.

'Yeah, I'm Reyna. It's nice to meet you.'

 _Well,_ Reyna thought. _At least she's not boring._

Tessa was just about ready to throw something at someone. 'Something' being a brick, or at least a heavy book, and 'someone' being her friend, Magnus Bane.

'He looks cute!' Her glittery friend announced. 'Hmmm… Black hair, blue eyes… Maybe… Tessa, look, stop making that face at me!'

Tessa sighed. 'Magnus, every person here who has anything resembling cute you're staring at creepily and making remarks on their hair, clothes, eyes, face-'

'You didn't have a boyfriend in London,' Magnus pointed out. 'You need one.'

'I'm good, really.' Tessa told him irritably. 'Besides, you didn't have a girlfriend.'

'Stop being so homophobic!' Magnus declared. 'I had a boyfriend. Nice guy. Didn't like my hair, though. He said it was giving him a migraine- a _migraine,_ Tessa, really? Tessa?'

Tessa wasn't listening. She was staring out of the window and trying to remember the first thing on her schedule when two girls caught her eye.

One of them looked fairly normal, with curly brown hair and coffee coloured skin, but the other girl was beautiful- until she turned her face, and Tessa saw the scar.

It ran down her face, making everything else look pale in comparison. Everything about the girl was normal and pretty, and then you saw her scar- and everything else vanished.

The girl turned her head again, and caught sight of Tessa staring. Instantly, Tessa blushed, feeling awful. The poor girl probably had enough staring going on, and she tried to smile at her in a friendly way, but it was no good.

The girl just set her jaw and turned away, resuming her conversation with the girl with the wild curls.

'What is it, Tessa?' Magnus asked. 'A pretty boy taken your fancy? Or maybe a girl- I wont judge, really-'

'Who's that girl?' Tessa asked quietly. 'With the scar.'

Magnus leaned over to peer out of the window. 'Oh- Tessa. That's Sophie Collins. I saw her when I was getting my schedule. She's very nice, she wasn't put off by my hair at all! You should make friends with her, she seems nice, and the girl with her is Hazel Levesque, she's nice too, they seem like people you would be friends with.'

Tessa felt a sick feeling in her stomach. 'Do you know what happened? To her?'

Magnus looked puzzled. 'To Hazel? Er, Tessa, I'm not sure I'm following.'

'To Sophie! Her face!' Tessa hissed.

'Oh.' Magnus shook his head, causing glitter to rain down on the desk. 'No. I moved here from London same time as you, Tessa. I met the girl this morning!'

As Tessa watched, a boy dressed in black walked up behind Hazel and Sophie, hugged Hazel briefly and said something to Sophie before walking over to a boy in shorts and a t-shirt.

'That's Nico and Percy,' Magnus pointed out helpfully.

Tessa turned to him in amazement. 'How do you know that? You've been here the same amount of time as me!'

Magnus tapped his nose. 'I have ways, Tessa, ways you could only dream of.'

Then he launched into gossip about another blue eyed boy who had a hole in his jumper who looked nice, and Tessa carried on staring out the window.

 _ **Not the best start, I know, but my first fanfic.. No flames, I have Leo.**_

 _ **Sorry if it seems I have too many characters, if you have any favorites you desperately want me to include I'll add them in for you…**_

 _ **Sorry it's short. Review… I need a new name, Fandom High is so unoriginal. I might change it before I publish this chapter.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think in the reviews- like it, hate it?**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Firstly, I wanted to thank all of you for your amazing reviews! You're all so amazing. Thank you, I never expected this on my 1** **st** **fanfic!**

 **Secondly, I did put linebreakers in, they just didn't show up on this I guess. Sorry.**

 **I will put Clace in for a request! If anyone has any ideas for a better title than my incredibly bad one, go ahead and suggest it. ;-)**

 **Thanks!**

SOPHIE

Sophie was sitting in homeroom when her best friend, Hazel, nudged her- hard. 'Have you seen him?' She hissed.

Sophie blinked, torn from her daydream where she wasn't scarred, where a mysterious boy with green eyes rode up on a white horse and looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring at her.

Sophie gaped.

He had sandy blonde hair, those amazing eyes and killer cheekbones and- was staring right at her!

Sophie instantly leant forwards, covering her scar with a curtain of hair. He was staring at her scar, she knew it, just like that girl this morning. Everyone did it.

But Sophie had considered, just for a second, what it would be like if this boy saw _her,_ not the Sophie everyone saw. The one with the scar.

Hazel nudged her again. 'He's staring at you!' She whispered excitedly.

'He's staring at my scar, Hazel, if he's staring at me at all.' Sophie muttered. 'He's probably staring at you.'

Hazel blushed. She was incredibly pretty, with coffee coloured skin and wild curly hair, but after the death of her boyfriend Sammy earlier this year, she wasn't interested in boys anymore.

Sophie glanced up, just to check if the mystery boy really was staring at her, and her eyes met his.

A jolt like electricity went through her, and Sophie's cheeks flamed. The boy didn't seem to mind that he'd been caught staring at her. He grinned slowly at her, then turned back to they boy next to him.

Sophie's hopes crashed to the floor with a thump.

 _Gabriel Lightwood._

And this boy looked so much like him- they had to be at least cousins.

Sophie's suspicions were confirmed when Piper McLean leaned over and whispered 'Have you seen Gideon? He's Gabriel's brother- he's just moved here from Spain.'

Hazel laughed and started talking to Piper, but Sophie sat back and thought it over.

 _Lightwood._

Sophie shivered. Okay, some of the Lightwoods were okay- Alec and Isabelle were tolerable, Alec more than Isabelle.

But, as a general rule, Lightwoods were jerks.

And Sophie was not going to get involved with a _Lightwood brother,_ no matter how green his eyes were.

PERCY

Percy laughed comfortably, his arm around Annabeth as a clear signal to the new kids- _back off. She's mine._

Not that it seemed to matter- the Lightwood dude seemed to be too caught up in staring at Sophie Collins to care, the glittery guy was talking to another girl who Percy had heard him call Tessa, and all the other newbies that had arrived were girls, and didn't seem to be staring at Annabeth either.

Good.

Percy didn't look it, but he was strong from years swimming.

'And then she said-'Jason continued, only to be interrupted by Mrs Branwell, their form tutor, who insisted they call her Charlotte.

'Guys!' She clapped her hands once, then looked around the classroom. 'As you know, we've always been an incredibly small tutor group-'

'Homeroom, miss,' someone called out from the back.

Percy snickered. Charlotte was always saying British things that made the homeroom laugh. Although she'd lived in America for over three years, she still used words from her birthplace, London.

'It's always been a small _homeroom,_ thank you Will,' she continued. 'And after Sammy-'

Everyone, even Will Herondale at the back, fell silent.

Charlotte coughed. 'So I volunteered to take on the new kids. Please welcome them… If everyone who's new could stand up and introduce themselves, please.'

With several mutterings, the new kids stood up.

Percy winced in sympathy. He wouldn't like to be the new kids right now.

'And pick a buddy, please!' Charlotte added.

The first new kid spoke up. 'Hi. I'm Reyna, and I'm from California.'

Someone wolf-whistled.

'I'll look after her,' Isabelle Lightwood volunteered.

Percy glanced back in surprise. Isabelle was one of the nicer Lightwoods, but this was out of character. Although nice, Percy still had a bruise on his chest from the last time he played dodgeball against Isabelle Lightwood.

'I'm her flat-mate,' Isabelle added.

Charlotte nodded.

The next few names flashed through Percy's mind.

Tessa Gray was being buddied by Annabeth, Magnus Bane by Nico di Angelo (though neither of them looked very happy about that) Frank Zhang by Jason, Clary Fray by Sophie Collins.

They'd just reached the Lightwood brother, Gideon, who actually seemed okay despite his brother when the smell of smoke reached Percy.

It actually smelt like burning hair.

Jem Castairs, who suffered from asthma, started coughing madly, and Percy struggled to his feet.

 _Who the Hades was burning hair in the Geography department?_

Henry, Charlotte's wife, was a prime suspect, but he practically lived in the Science block, so-

The door flew open, and a grinning boy who looked like an elf with curly hair, soot on his nose and slightly pointed ears walked inside. 'Am I late?' HJe inquired. 'Sorry, I'm new- io got lost, and _somehow_ something set on fire along the way.'

Percy heard Hazel's gasp from across the classroom.

One thought flashed across his mind.

 _Sammy._

 _LEO_

Leo didn't get why everyone was staring at him like he just died or something.

Okay, maybe he should have just gone to the Reception like a good boy and gotten a map. But by the time he realised he might actually need a map, he'd alresady transformed it into a paper plane that could actually fly.

And then when he'd asked the nice man with the ginger hair where to go, the man

had spilt acid on his sleeve and accidently set his arm on fire.

Leo had decided to leave before he blew something up.

And now, almost everyone was looking at him like he'd crawled from the grave complete with maggots

'Guys?' Leo said, looking at the glittery dude with the jumper reading HOT STUFF in sequins on it, who didn't seem bothered by the soot on Leo's face and wondering when he'd have time to ask Glittery Guy where to get a jumper like that.

'Look, I get that I'm late and the whole classroom smells like smoke, but I swear that that was an accident, so if you'd just, I dunno, forget this? I'm Leo Valdez, it's nice to meet you-'

'Is your name Sammy?' A boy with odd silver hair asked suddenly.

Leo scratched his head. 'What kind of question is that? No, I just said, I'm Leo, not Sammy- my cat was called Sammy once, I think, if that helps-'

'Are you dead?' Another girl interrupted. Leo gave her a dirty look.

'Do I look dead?'

The girl flinched. 'Yes, well, no-'

Leo wiped some soot from his eyebrow- how the hell did it get there anyway? - And wished he'd asked to be a homeroom with his half-sister Nyssa.

Forget baby stories, he'd take that over being asked if he was dead any day.

'Just checking,' the girl scowled.

'Good.' Leo plopped down in the nearest seat and stared at the empty board. 'Let's start the lesson, then, shall we? And also, my name is not Fred, Ben, George, Adam or anything else.'

Then Leo pressed the big red button and sat back to watch what his classmates would do now.


End file.
